Mempelai yang tertukar
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Hashirama dan Madara jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang sama dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi mereka bukanlah masalah wanita yang sama. Melainkan, wanita itu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bukan mereka sah cinta mereka yang penuh dengan kontrovensi dan diskriminasi oShoot! T, Humor, Romance. OOC. mudah-mudahan gak bikin galau.
1. Chapter 1

**Mempelai yang tertukar**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T, Humor, Romance, OOC, Typo de el el.

Pairing : HashiMada, HashiMito, SasuNaru. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary : Apa yang terjadi jika Hashirama dan Madara jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang sama dan yang paling menyakitkan bagi mereka bukanlah masalah wanita yang sama. Melainkan, wanita itu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Bukan mereka berdua. Inilah kisah cerita mereka yang akan kita ceritakan disini. Kisah cinta mereka yang penuh dengan kontrovensi dan diskriminasi ini.TwoShoot! T, Humor, Romance, OOC, Typo de el el. Mudah-mudahan gak bikin galau.

*di zaman yang Author buat disini, Orochi adalah musuh desa and sudah mati di bakar rame-rame oleh warga desa. Sasuke and Naruto juga dibuat ada di zaman ini, soale, kalo gak ada si SasuNaru, gak seru broh!* Nyeheee... para orang tua mereka juga saya buat ada di zaman ini. And mereka sehat walafiat dan gak mati di bunuh. -_-'

Note : Halo! Ini fic reques dari anakku, Ghina-chan! Ini sudah jadi fic-nya. Sori yaa kelamaan nunggunya. Dan ini juga fic sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kalian para readers yang menunggu semua fic gaje milikku. Karena saya selaku Author baru saja mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Hehe... jadi agak sakit kalo gerakin jari lama-lama. semoga saya di maafkan yaa... untuk kalian semua! Silahkan baca...

**-ooo-**

Pagi itu, di desa Konoha yang sejahtera bukan main. Tepat di depan kantor kepresidenan desa Konoha. Kantor Hokage. Terlihat dua orang tengah mengawasi sesuatu. Mereka penyusup desa? Bukan. Mereka perampok? Tentu saja bukan.

Para pegawai kantor Hokage yang seperti biasa. Sibuk. Sibuk. Dan sibuk. Dan tentu saja sang Hokage sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini, kasus pemberontakan sering terjadi di Konoha dan belum tau siapa yang menyulut api di Konoha. Bukan. Konoha tidak kebakaran. Maksudnya, seseorang atau lebih selalu membuat gaduh dan meresahkan warga. Mereka takut jika mereka terkena imbas dari peristiwa aneh itu.

"Sial! Mito-chan mau pergi kemana?"

"Chk! Diamlah, Madara! Kita bisa ketahuan."

"Kau juga diam, bodoh!"

"Huuhh."

"Apa-apaan kau? Seharusnya yang menghela nafas seperti itu, aku!"

"Chk! Dasar Tsundere! Tenanglah sebentar."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

"Shut up your mounth and relaxs! Aku tidak bisa dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan."

"Huh!"

"Chk! Sialan!"

"OII! Kau mau kemana? Woy! Tunggu aku! OOOIII HASHIRAMAAAAAA!"

Ya, begitulah percakapan tidak bermutu mereka. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk mengincar seseorang. Senju Hashirama sang mantan Hokage. Dan Madara Uchiha si Tsundere psikopat.

Mereka berdua berlari mengikuti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan sambil berjalan menuju taman kota Konoha. Mereka sudah seperti ibu-ibu yang mengintai suami mereka selingkuh. Uhh… pokoknya gak elit sekali. Tapi apa boleh buat. Mereka jadi intel juga bukan mau mereka. Dan itu semua mereka lakukan demi cinta. Chk! Melankolis banget!

"SETTTOOOOOOPPP?!"teriak Madara yang masih teguh pendirian. Karena kesal, Hashirama pun berhenti dari acara berlari tidak jelas di atap rumah warga. Hashirama pun menatap Madara dengan pandangan malas.

"APA?!"Madara mendelik tidak suka.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'APA'?!"decak Madara sambil berkacak pinggang. Madara sangat kesal. Sejak tadi dijadikan kambing conge' oleh Hashirama. Memangnya Madara gak punya hati apa? Madara itu punya hati malaikat walaupun tampangnya berasal dari Neraka Jahanam. See? Apa aku terlihat berbohong?

"Chk! Haahhh… dekat-dekat denganmu semuanya kacau! Apa sih yang mau kau bicarakan?"Hashirama pun mulai naik darah.

"Chk! Aku hanya mau bilang, jika terus menerus seperti ini, tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Sebaiknya kita membuat rencana."usul Madara dengan sebelah alis naik turun layaknya om-om mesum yang menawar barang. Hashirama menggelengkan kepalanya bertambah kesal. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan saat ini, dan yang terpenting Hashirama hanya memutar matanya malas sekali.

"Sejak tadi, aku juga sedang mencari ide. Aku hampir mendapatkannya, tapi kau selalu membuyarkan pikiranku!"Madara tidak terima.

"Enak saja! Kau itu yang selalu seenaknya. Kau selalu berbuat sesukamu tanpa memberitahu rencanamu padaku! Kau itu egois!"kata Madara sudah seperti ABG labil yang mau putus cinta. Hashirama juga tidak mau kalah.

"Kau yang egois! Siapa yang selalu menghancurkan rencanaku? Kau, kan? Siapa yang selalu mengekorku kemana-mana? Kau, kan? Semuanya itu salahmu!"tunjuk Hashirama pada Madara.

Madara merengut kesal. Emang benar sih, semua rencana milik Hashirama selalu dihancurkan oleh Madara. Habisnya, rencananya selalu disuruh melakukan penyamaran dan hendak menculik Mito-chan-nya. Tapi karena Madara yang hobby-nya ngehancurin barang, jadinya begitu deh. Semuanya kacau.

"Haahh… kau, memangnya punya usul?"Tanya Hashirama mulai letih. Madara pun mulai berpikir keras.

Tik tok tik tok...

"...Tidak!"

"Haahh... sepertinya kita harus melakukan cara kasar."Madara mendelik tajam.

"Jika kau membuat Mito-ku lecet sedikit saja, aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan desa tercintamu ini!"ancam Madara. Hashirama mendelik tajam juga.

"Bukan itu maksudku! Mana mungkin aku berani membuat lecet Mito-chan. Haahhh... wanita cantik itu, harus jadi milikku!"Hashirama pun mulai dengan pikiran kotornya. Madara langsung menggeplak kepala Hashirama dengan keras hingga Hashirama terjerembab dan jatuh dari loteng.

"DASAR ORANG TUA BEROTAK MESUM?!"teriak Madara tak keren sama sekali. Hashirama yang sedang buang malu itu menatap Madara sangar. Sudah digeplak kuat-kuat, jatuh dari loteng pula? Sudah seperti kata pepatah. Sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula. Hadeehh...

"Se-Senju-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?"tanya para warga yang cemas dengan Hashirama. Si mantan Hokage itu jatuh dari loteng akibat ulah Madara Uchiha. Dan apa kata Madara barusan? Orang tua berotak mesum? Warga pun langsung terdiam.

'Jadi beginikah, kelakuan mantan Hokage kita?'batin para warga tidak percaya. Terlebih lagi dengan Madara lagi. Apa kata dunia? Jangan-jangan mereka berbuat yang tidak senonoh di atas loteng warga. Chk! Hashirama memang luar biasa. Mungkin akan ada Award dukun cabul, mungkin?

'Chk! Sialan si Madara! Gara-gara dia, aku jadi dikira sedang berbuat mesum. Apa katanya tadi? Orang tua?'

"Sialan! Walaupun umurku tua, tapi wajahku masih dua puluhan tau!"gumam Hashirama kesal.

'Oh ya! Kemana si Uchiha itu?'batin Hashirama yang sudah memasang wajah wibawanya kembali. Ia harus memikirkan sesuatu.

'Wahai ide. Kemana dikau pergi?'batin Hashirama sinting. Bagaimana cara menggagalkan rencana pertunangan Uzumaki Mito dan mempelai pria-nya masih dirahasiakan itu?. Tapi aneh! Si HashiMada ini sudah tau siapa mempelainya. Kenapa mereka bisa tau?

Jawabannya sungguh mudah.

'Karena cinta' itulah kata mereka. Mereka sudah melakukan segala cara. Mereka tidak mungkin melakukan kerusakan Konoha lebih dari ini. Si Madara-nya aja yang gak tau diri. Main hancurin aje, emangnya ini desa punya mbah lu?

Hashirama pun pergi ke suatu tempat untuk berpikir jernih. Ia duduk di atas patung Hokage, di atas patung wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya serius sekali. Bahkan burung-burung kecil yang entah burung apa sampai kaget melihat wajah Senju. Serius sekali.

Baru saja Senju Hashirama duduk dengan tenang, datanglah keponakan kurang ajarnya.

"Dasar orang tua bau tanah! Dari mana saja kau?"Hashirama mengerutkan kening. Ditatapnya kesal pemuda di hadapannya itu. Hashirama hampir saja menginjak-injak orang yang di depannya jika tidak mengingat suara yang sudah familiar itu.

"Sasuke! Jaga perkataanmu. Kenapa mencariku?"pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu mendengus kesal. Sasuke sudah susah-susah mencari keberadaan guru tidak tau diri di depannya untuk mengajarinya menggunakan kunai, malah di hadiahi wajah kesalnya. Yang harusnya marah itu siapa sih?

"Kau, orang tua! Kau sudah dibayar oleh ibu sangat mahal untuk menjadi guruku! Akan aku laporkan pada ibu, atas tindakan pencucian uang! Kau korupsi uang Uchiha! KAU ANAK BUAH RATU ATIT, KAN?"teriak Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Hashirama.

Hashirama terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Hashirama berdiri dan menatap sengit bocah 8 tahun di hadapannya. Bisa-bisanya berkata bahwa ia anak buah Gubernur Ratu Atit. Enak saja!

"Demi tuhan Sasuke! Demi ! Orang tua loe gak pernah ngebayar gue sepeser pun! Gue ikhlas ngajarin loe tanpa bayaran! Dan sumpah Sasuke, gue gak pernah cuci uang! Kalo cuci otak, gue sering..."kata Hashirama mengakui pekerjaan kotornya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Jika kau tidak mengajariku cara menggunakan kunai, aku akan menyuruh dobe untuk menghancurkan desa dengan menggunakan Kyubi!"ancam Sasuke. Hashirama menggigit ujung bajunya kesal.

'Hiiiiiihhh... elu anaknya siapa sih? Gue pites juga lu!'batin Hashirama kesel banget. Begini nih, kalo sudah ngomong sama keponakan gak tau diri itu. Sumpah, Hashirama menyesal seumur hidupnya.

Kenapa Hashirama yang aslinya berhati malaikat itu, tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang bergalau ria karena sang kakaknya sendiri Uchiha Itachi sibuk dengan acara persiapan pertunangan sang Hokage yang katanya bakalan meriah bingit. *alay*.

Flash back

"Eng? Kau kenapa, bocah?"tanya Hashirama yang tak sengaja lewat di depan kawasan Fugaku Uchiha. Dan matanya tak sengaja melihat seorang bocah laki-laki jongkok sambil menatap ke arah depan dengan pandangan kosong. Hashirama panik.

'Jangan-jangan, ini bocah kerasukan arwah Orochimaru, lagi?'Hashirama langsung mengguncang-guncang bahu Sasuke dengan kencang.

"KATAKAN! CEPAT KATAKAN, APA MAUMU, OROCHI? KAU SUDAH MAMPUS! PERGILAH KE NERAKA DAN YANG TENANG DISANA! JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGIIIIII!"teriak Hashirama sinting. Bocah itu bingung. Hashirama pun semakin panik saat bocah itu menatapnya, masih dengan pandangan kosong.

Hashirama pun memencet jempol kaki bocah itu. Takut si bocah kesurupan beneran. Karena panik, Hashirama pun meniup mata bocah itu. Dia pikir, itu bocah kelilipan apa?

Eehh? Emangnya gak pedes, ditiupin begitu matanya?

Dan sayangnya, bocah itu masih bergeming di tempat. Karena setres berkelanjutan, Hashirama pun menyerah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada yang maha kuasa.

"BAIKLAH! Baiklah, berikan permintaanmu, TAPI KAU KEMBALI KE ALAMMU DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI!"bocah itu tersenyum setan. Hashirama mengerutkan alis kesal.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi guruku!"kata bocah itu. Hashirama melongo.

"Apa?"

"Chk! Aku bilang, kau harus jadi guruku! Titik, gak pake koma!"

"..."

"..."

"DASAR GILAAAAAAA! PERGI SANA KE NERAKAAAAAA!"teriak Hashirama melempar bocah itu ke langit. Dengan sangat edan sodara-sodara.

"Waah! Ada Hashirama-san, emm... apa anda melihat putra saya?"Fugaku keluar dari dalam rumah karena mendengar keributan di depan rumahnya. Dia pikir, anak bungsunya yang bikin ulah.

"Putramu? Itachi?"tanya Hashirama polos. Fugaku menggeleng pelan sambil menepuk pundak Hashirama. Sudah seperti kawan lama. Hashirama juga ikut menepuk pelan pundak Fugaku. Dan acara tepuk-tepuk pundak itu berlangsung alot. Karena tidak ada satu pun pihak yang mau mengalah untuk menghentikan acara tidak penting itu.

"Putra bungsuku, Sasuke! Kata ibunya, ia sedang berjongkok di sini, menunggu kakaknya Itachi, pulang."kata Fugaku yang akhirnya mengalah.

"..."

"Apa anda melihatnya, Hashirama-san?"

"..."

"..."

"MAMPUS GUE!"teriak Hashirama yang menyusul Sasuke ke langit.

Dan setelah menemukan Sasuke, melewati lalu lintas asteroid dan menabrak beberapa pesawat alien, Hashirama langsung sungkem minta ampun dengan Sasuke. Bisa-bisa kerja sama pembuatan istana boneka, rencana miliknya gagal. Itu kan kejutan untuk Mito-chan-nya. Dan Fugaku salah satu sumber dana yang ia punya. Alias, sumber uang melimpah ruah.

"Huh! Asal kau tau saja, orang tua! Aku ini tidak sudi di rasuki oleh dedemit Orochi!"Hashirama langsung sujud syukur.

"TUHAN! BUATKANLAH GEMBOK SEBESAR GAJAH, AGAR OROCHI TIDAK KABUR DARI NERAKAMU, TUHAN!"katanya bersyukur sekaligus memohon yang aneh-aneh.

"Haahhh... baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Masih ada urusan penting. Dan jangan panggil aku orang tua! Aku ini awet muda tau!"kata Hashirama gak tau umur. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sekali orang tua, yaa tetap orang tua! Dan permintaanku tadi berlaku! Aku akan mengampuni perbuatanmu, jika kau jadi guruku!"Sasuke yang dengan angkuhnya berkacak pinggang sebelah dan menunjuk-nunjuk muka Hashirama. Gayanya sangat angkuh sekali.

Apa katanya tadi? Mengampuni?

Hashirama hampir menendang bocah ini ke neraka bersama Orochi, jika ia amnesia tentang bisnis rahasianya dengan ayah Sasuke. Sasuke masih teguh pendirian. Ia menatap Hashirama menantang. Tentu saja Hashirama tidak akan mau jadi guru bocah kepala batu di depannya. Mengurusi dirinya sendiri yang belum menikah di umurnya yang menginjak 50 ke atas saja membuatnya frustasi, apa lagi menjadi guru bocah bebal ini.

"Tidak!"tolak Hashirama tegas.

"Pa-paman tega sekali..."

"E-EEHH? Ja-jangan nangis! A-aku tidak punya permen!"Hashirama melotot. Hampir saja ia ikutan menangis karena beban hidupnya. Dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jongkok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Malah suasana sepi lagi.

Malaikat sebelah kanan Hashirama mulai berbicara.

'Tenangkan bocah ini. Ikuti saja kemauannya.'

'Tidak bisa! Kita seharusnya mengurusi Mito-chan, kan? Biarkan saja dia. Toh, kalau ada orang lewat, dia bakal di pungut juga.'kata malaikat sebelah kiri Hashirama. Hashirama mengangguk menyetujui perkataan malaikat sebelah kirinya.

"Mito-chan penting, sih. Tapi bocah ini bisa dirasuki arwah Orochi, kalau dia galau melulu."gumam Hashirama bimbang.

'Maka dari itu! Cepat! Ikuti saja kemauannya.'malaikat sebelah kanan Hashirama mulai memprovokasi. Malaikat sebelah kiri Hashirama juga tak kalah heboh.

'Buang-buang tenaga! Ingat! Elu saja cari makan susah, mau ngajarin bocah lagi. Ntar lu ngajarin dia hidup susah kaya elu lagi.'

"Chk! Kenapa kau malah menghinaku?"Hashirama menunjuk-nunjuk muka malaikat sebelah kirinya.

'Aku tidak menghinamu, aku sudah melihat catatan kematianmu. Di catatan sipil penduduk arwah tertulis, kau akan menderita seumur hidup jika kau menerima bocah itu menjadi muridmu!'kata Malaikat itu, sambil membuka buku yang entah di dapat darimana.

'WOII! Kenapa lu kasih tau takdirnya dia? Dasar tolol!'

'Aku kan jujur! Tidak seperti kau, MUNAFIK!'

'Kau saja yang pintar cari muka!'

'Kau itu sok-sok baik!'

'Kau sok kecakepan!'

'Kau sok pinter!'

"Anak-anak! Cukup anak-anak. Sekarang, waktunya kalian pulang ke alam kalian."Hashirama mencoba menenangkan para malaikat yang tiba-tiba bertengkar tidak jelas. Lah? Yang malaikat disini, siapa sih?

'DIAM KAU!'para malaikat menonjok Hashirama kesal. Dapat kita lihat Hashirama sudah galau tingkat akut. Kenapa malaikat bisa bertengkar sih? Yang malaikat baik siapa, malaikat jahat siapa? Hashirama hanya bisa menekuk bibirnya. Miris sekali.

'Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia langit!'malaikat baik berkata dengan nada tinggi.

'Aku memang berjanji, tapi aku tidak pernah berjanji akan menepati janji, kan?'malaikat jahat pun mengancungkan tongkat iblisnya.

'Kau penghianat!'tunjuk malaikat baik.

'Kau penjilat!'malaikat jahat pun menarik kerah baju malaikat baik.

'Aku bukan penjilat! Kau makhluk hina!'kata malaikat baik sambil melepaskan tangan kotor malaikat jahat.

'Kau pun sama hina-nya denganku!'malaikat jahat pun melipat tangannya di dada. Bersikap sombong sebagaimana mestinya.

'Tidak! Aku tidak hina!'

'Iya! Kau hina!'

Hashirama pun hanya berjongkok di samping Sasuke yang masih meringkuk merenungi nasibnya.

"TUHAN! AMBILAH AKU!"teriak Hashirama frustasi. Dengan backsound petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Paman... "Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hashirama dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Seperti anak kucing yang minta di pungut.

"Aissss... MATANYAAAA!"teriak Hashirama tidak kuat. Melihat mata Sasuke yang berkaca seperti itu. Imut sekali. Hati kecil Hashirama pun mulai terketuk.

"Aku tidak pernah di perhatikan aniki... aku sudah menunggu selama 3 jam, 22 menit, 11 detik, tapi ia tak pernah datang..."Sasuke menatap langit. Bercerita kepada Hashirama tentang hidupnya yang begitu menyiksa hati.

"Kasihan sekali..."Hashirama pun mengelus kepala Sasuke mengasihani. Sasuke menundukkan kepala. Seakan-akan hatinya sangat terluka sekarang.

"...aku hanya ingin paman menjadi guruku... tapi paman tidak mau... aku sedih..."Sasuke pun berdiri dan mulai berlari dengan slow motion menjauh dari Hashirama. Dan jangan lupakan sebuah isakan lebay yang Sasuke keluarkan.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"Hashirama pun panik. Sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru di putusin.

"Paman tidak pernah mengerti aku!"bentak Sasuke alay.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah mengerti keadaanku!"kata Hashirama yang tidak kalah alay-nya.

"Tapi seharusnya paman bisa mengerti juga keadaanku bagaimana!"

"Haaahhh..."

"Aku benci paman!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! AKU-MAU-JADI-GURUMU! PUAS KAU?"

"Cih! Aku pegang perkataanmu, tua bangka!"Sasuke berdiri dengan angkuh kembali.

Akting Sasuke barusan memang luar biasa. Tidak sia-sia Sasuke nonton sinetron kemarin bersama ibunya. Dan jangan lupakan dialog-nya juga sama dengan yang di sinetron.

"Sialan! Aku ditipu!"gumam Hashirama greget sekali.

"Datang ke rumahku, besok pagi jam 7 pagi! Telat, aku potong gajimu!"titah Sasuke. Hashirama hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

Flash back off.

Begitulah kejadian awal Hashirama bisa menjadi guru Sasuke. Sungguh pertemuan yang indah...

"Tidak bisa, Sasuke. Aku masih dalam misi penting. Nanti saja yaa!"Hashirama hendak pergi dari atas patung itu, seorang pria dan seorang gadis cantik menghampiri Hashirama.

"Ternyata kau disini, aniki."

"Hehe. Ada urusan apa kau kemari, otouto? Ehh! Ada Mito-chan, makin cantik saja."rayu Hashirama. Sang adik Tobirama Senju hanya menggelengkan kepala. Mito yang berdiri di belakang Tobirama hanya senyum malu-malu cacing.

"Begini aniki, besok, Sandaime akan mengundangmu untuk hadir di acara pertunangan. Ia sangat terhormat bisa mengundang aniki datang ke acara pertunangannya."

BLAAAAAARRR

"A...apa?"

Bagai tersambar petir chidori Sasuke, bagai ditusuk pedang Susano'o Itachi, bagai terkena Biju Dama Kyubi. Hashirama refleks memegang dadanya yang berdenyut sakit sekali. Hashirama memang tau, Mito-chan-nya akan bertunangan, ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap tegar menghadapi semuanya. Tapi kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA?

'Aku yang dulu, bukanlah yang sekarang. Dulu di tendang, sekarang ku di lempar. Dulu-dulu-dulu ku menderita. Sekarang, tambah menderita'tiba-tiba Hashirama menyenandungkan lagunya Tegas. Menyayat hati sekali.

Hashirama sudah cinta mati dengan Mito. Bahkan Hashirama sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghancurkan pertunangan Mito-nya. Tapi jika sudah ada campur tangan Sandaime, si Hokage sekarang ini, bisa-bisa ia di usir dari Konohagakure tercinta ini dong.

"Maaf aniki, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku harus mengantarkan Mito-chan ke butik untuk ukur kebaya. Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi-pagi sekali. Daaah..."Tobirama pun menggandeng tangan Mito lembut. Emangnya di zaman Shinobi ada butik and kebaya? *periksa Naskah*

'Tidak ada harapan lagi...'batin Hashirama sedih. Mereka berdua pun pergi dari hadapan Hashirama. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyimak dengan benar apa yang terjadi barusan segera berdecih kasar. Sasuke semakin mengerti masalah yang di hadapi oleh Hashirama saat melihat raut wajahnya yang sedih.

"Kelakuan para orang tua sepertimu memang menyusahkan! Kenapa tidak cari laki-laki lain saja?"Hashirama dengan tatapan sangar menatap Sasuke.

"Aku bukan GAY sepertimu, bocah!"Sasuke memutar matanya malas.

"Yasudahlah! Aku pergi saja. Percuma bicara dengan orang tua yang tidak peka sepertimu!"ejek Sasuke yang langsung kabur. Hashirama hampir saja melempar sendalnya. Berharap sendal itu akan melayang ke kepala Sasuke.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR?!"teriak Hashirama kesalnya bukan main. Hatinya sudah hancur lebur tak karuan, ditambah kelakuan murid-nya yang kepala batu itu. Apa ada penderitaan yang lebih dari ini? Batin Hashirama menderita.

Baiklah! Mari kita ambil kesimpulannya.

Hashirama dan Madara memperebutkan seorang gadis cantik keturunan klan Uzumaki, yaitu Uzumaki Mito. Tetapi, Mito akan bertunangan dengan seseorang. Dan HashiMada ini sudah merencanakan strategi untuk menggagalkan pertunangan itu. Tetapi malah digagalkan Madara dan akhirnya selalu gagal.

Adik Hashirama, Tobirama datang bersama Mito untuk memberitahukan kabar, bahwa Hashirama di undang untuk datang ke acara pertunangannya dengan Uzumaki Mito. Jadi, intinya adalah, Sandaime Hokage akan bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Mito. Dan Hashirama pun menjadi galau dan hampir bunuh diri.

Begitulah kesimpulan yang dapat kita ambil dari cerita ini. Kita bisa mengambil beberapa hikmah yang terkandung dalam cerita ini. Sekian, terima kasih. *disengat lebah*.

**-ooo-**

Sinar matahari sore kali ini, tidak sehangat biasanya. Malah terasa sangat dingin. Hashirama duduk di padang rumput yang luas. Ia mencoba meresapi bagaimana penderitaan yang ia alami ini.

"Sedang apa kau? Bukannya mencari rencana, malah santai-santai disini!"omel Madara yang baru saja tiba dan menatap kesal Hashirama.

"..."Hashirama hanya terdiam sambil menutup matanya.

"Chk! Kau kenapa?"tanya Madara yang duduk di sebelah Hashirama yang kini malah berbaring.

"...sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi..."kata Hashirama dengan suara parau. Madara pun mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, ikut bersedih.

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Jika kau sudah sampai di Neraka, sampaikan salamku pada Orochi, yaa? Katakan padanya, dari Uchiha Madara. Dan titip salam juga buat malaikat maut yang menjemputmu besok yaa, katakan padanya, jangan cabut nyawaku dulu, aku belum menikah. Oke? Kamu pasti bahagia di Neraka sana, Hashirama!"Madara menepuk-nepuk punggung Hashirama.

Sedangkan Hashirama semakin menundukkan kepala. Dapat kita lihat jika sekarang, Madara tengah tertawa jahat dalam hati. Madara terlalu bahagia mendengar Hashirama akan mati besok. Itu berarti, kandidat pesaing berkurang satu.

"Sudahlah, santai saja. Besok, aku akan mengirimkan TV Plasma di makam milikmu! Supaya kau betah di dalam tanah. Oke?"kata Madara tidak punya hati sama sekali. Sungguh kejam.

"..."Madara melihat Hashirama yang masih tertunduk.

'Apakah masih kurang?'batin Madara yang-haahh... *ngelus dada*.

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan mengirimkan satu set alat mandi di makam milikmu. Cukup! Tidak ada penawaran lagi! Aku bisa bangkrut nanti."Hashirama mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba dan menatap Madara yang masih sibuk bersihin kuku jarinya itu dengan pandangan sangar.

"SIAPA YANG MAU MATI? HAH?"teriak Hashirama kencang sekali. Bahkan sarang-sarang burung di atas pohon pun berjatuhan. Madara melongo.

"Lah? Terus, kenapa kau bilang tidak ada kesempatan lagi? Maksudnya, kau mau mati kan?"tanya Madara dengan tampang polosnya menatap Hashirama seolah-olah hanya perkara kecil. Hashirama menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Astagfirullah!Ya tuhan! Astaganaga!"seru Hashirama mualaf mendadak. Tobat rasanya kalau sudah bicara dengan Madara. Kita ngomong ini, dia malah ngomong itu. Di tanya itu, malah jawab ini. Pokoknya susah deh. Hashirama jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan ijazah SMU Madara hasil kawin silang. Alias palsu.

"Mito-chan akan bertunangan besok... dan Saindaime mengundangku datang ke acara pertunangannya..."

"..."Madara pun mendengarkan dengan baik setiap perkataan Hashirama dengan baik. Hampir saja bola mata Madara melompat keluar saat mendengar perkataan Hashirama barusan. Ya tuhan! Mimpi apa aku semalam? Batin Madara panik.

"APA?!"

"Chk! Jangan teriak-teriak! Berisik tau!"Hashirama pun menggeplak kepala Madara.

"Ke-kenapa cepat sekali? Bukannya minggu depan?"Madara mulai terlihat panik. Sialan! Ia baru saja bahagia sesaat. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain.

"Aku saja baru tau sore tadi."kata Hashirama acuh tak acuh. Ia sudah menyerah dengan takdir. Toh, jodoh tak kemana kan? Madara berdiri dengan semangat berkobar.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Mito-chan tidak boleh bertunangan secepat ini!"

"WOYY! MADARA! LOE MAU KEMANA?"Hashirama mendesah lelah. Madara sudah tidak bisa di cegah lagi jika sudah seperti itu. Hashirama pun menatap langit. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan dirinya.

'Percaya atau tidak... kurasa, aku sudah mulai gila...'batin Hashirama menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Chk! Menyusahkan saja.

Entah ini hanya perasaan Hashirama saja, tetapi, ia tidak terlalu sedih sekarang. Mungkin, kedatangan Madara di samping Hashirama membuat Hashirama menjadi relaks. Pergi kemana galau yang tadi?

"Cih!"Hashirama hanya tersenyum kecil.

**Langsung review aja yaa, readers! Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya juga!**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mempelai yang tertukar**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Rate : T, Humor, Romance, OOC, Typo de el el.

Pairing : HashiMada, HashiMito, SasuNaru. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Summary : Yosh! Langsung lanjut chapy 2!

*di zaman yang Author buat disini, Orochi adalah musuh desa and sudah mati di bakar rame-rame oleh warga desa. Sasuke and Naruto juga dibuat ada di zaman ini, soale, kalo gak ada si SasuNaru, gak seru broh!* Nyeheee...

**-ooo-**

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu di kediaman Namikaze. Terlihat seorang bocah yang sedang bertamu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang tua bocah ini, saat semua orang sibuk makan malam, bocah ini malah keluyuran tidak jelas begini.

"Assalamualaikum! Pakde! Bude! Calon menantumu datang!"

'Siapa?'

"Uchiha Sasuke! Pangeran dari negeri kayangan, datang menjenguk pujaan hati!"

Cklek

"Aha ha ha... silahkan masuk, Sasuke. Naru-chan ada di kamarnya."seorang pria dewasa berambut kuning cerah dan bermata biru itu tampak ilfeel mendengar perkataan bocah enam tahun di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Namikaze Minato, ayah dari bocah yang sedang dicari oleh Sasuke. Entah siapa yang mengajarkan bocah ini sampai berkata yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi. Chk! Minato hanya menepuk jidatnya. Alay-kan sangat nge-trend di zaman sekarang ini.

"Sayang! Siapa yang datang?"tanya seorang wanita yang membawa sendok sayur. Tapi wanita itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke di ambang pintu.

"Ohh, Sasuke! Masuk saja. Naru-chan-mu di kamarnya!"

"Kushina-chan! Supnya!"

"Astaga!"

"Haaahh..."Minato hanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat istrinya Kushina Uzumaki langsung berlari kecil ke dapur. Semoga makan malam hari ini tidak gosong. Batin Minato menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke terlupakan.

"Ayah! Boleh aku masuk sekarang?"

"Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa. Silahkan! Anggap saja rumah sendiri."Minato pun mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan berkeset sebentar. Minato rasa, ada yang aneh dengan Sasuke hari ini.

"Eee Sasuke. Apa kau sudah ijin dengan ayah dan ibumu sebelum kemari?"

"Belum. Ada sesuatu yang sangat penting! Aku tidak sempat minta ijin pada papa dan mama di rumah."Sasuke memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Namikaze dengan sopan. Minato mengekor di belakang Sasuke. Mengernyitkan alis. Sepenting apa sih?

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"tanya Minato sembari membuka toples kue kering di meja ruang tamu. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Minato, sang calon mertua dengan pandangan mengejeknya.

"Ayah kepo banget sih? Ini urusan kaum muda. Ayah kan sudah tua. Jadi ayah tidak punya hak untuk mendengar pembicaraan yang sangat-sangat-sangat penting ini."cerocos Sasuke yang membuat Minato hampir melempar tutup toples di tangannya. Wajah Minato langsung masam mendengar perkataan bocah 6 tahun di depannya.

'KAU ANAK SIAPAAAAAA?'batin Minato setres-nya bukan main. Minato pun memilih mengunyah isi toples daripada mengurusi urusan bocah sok dewasa di sampingnya itu. Perutnya sejak tadi berbunyi terus, mungkin kue kering ini bisa menunda lapar.

"MAMAAAA! KAOS KAKI NALU MANAAA? KOK CUMA CEBELAH?"teriak seorang bocah turun dari lantai dua. Suara gedebuk pelan terdengar saat bocah itu berlari turun tangga. Langkah kakinya terlalu kuat terhentak saat terlihat anak tangga itu terlihat retak sedikit. Ia menenteng sebuah kaos kaki tanpa pasangan itu ke dapur. Melapor pada ibunya, berharap sang kaos kaki bisa menemukan pasangan hidupnya yang hilang. Halah!

"Cari dulu di lemarimu, sayang! Mama masih masak. Oh ya! Ada Sasuke loh!"Kata Kushina sambil menyicipi sup Miso-nya. Ia tersenyum puas saat merasakan supnya.

"BENALKAH?"teriak bocah itu lagi. Bocah ini, anak kandung dari pasangan kece abad kini, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, Namikaze Naruto. Bocah yang masih cadel bicara itu segera berlari kencang menuju ruang tamunya. Dan-

"CACU~U~U~U~U~U~"teriak Naruto dengan alay-nya berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang langsung berdiri dari sofa.

"Oh Naru! Lama tak bersua!"kata Sasuke seraya membuka tangannya lebar-lebar. Berharap Naruto menghempaskan dirinya ke pelukannya.

Bruk

Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke erat. Seakan-akan mereka baru saja bertemu setelah sekian lamanya tak bertemu. Bahkan Naruto menangis sesenggukan di pelukan Sasuke. Bagai seorang Same Superior, Sasuke balas memeluk Naruto erat.

"Hiks Nalu kangen Cacu..."isak Naruto. Sasuke mengelus lembut puncak kepala Naruto.

"Sasu juga kangen Naru."

Minato melongo.

Prang~

Sebuah sendok sup terjatuh ke lantai.

"Huh! Padahal anak kita saja bisa seromantis itu! Huh!"Kata Kushina yang langsung ngelengos pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Kuhiha-ha-UHUK UHUKK!"Minato sukses keselek kue kering dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh ia berlari menuju dapur. Meninggalkan anaknya yang seperti habis kesurupan setan Alay.

**-ooo-**

"Jadi, kenapa Cacu malam-malam kecini? Nanti dimalahin Toucan dan Kaacan Cacu, loh."kata Naruto dengan memeluk boneka tedy miliknya dengan gemas. Sembari memakan cemilan yang di antarkan Kushina ke kamar Naruto, Sasuke mengunyahnya dengan perlahan dan hikmad.

"Begini, aku diberi misi baru oleh Taicho, senja tadi."

"BENALKAH?"teriak Naruto histeris mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan kue kering berbentuk tedy itu. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sambil menatap Sasuke antusias.

Plak plak

"Aku sungguhan."kata Sasuke yang membersihkan kedua tangannya dari sisa kue kering dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman percaya diri sekali. Naruto pun bertambah semangat. Wajahnya semakin berseri saja saat melihat Sasuke menyeringai lebar.

"Memangnya kita dapat mici apa, Cacu?"Sasuke pun mendekatkan diri ke Naruto. Naruto mulai merasakan jika misi yang akan diberikan oleh 'Taicho' mereka itu bakalan penting sekali. Melebihi misi tingkat S sekalipun.

GILAAAAAAA!

SIAPA YANG NYURUH BOCAH 6 TAHUN NGELAKUIN MISI TINGKAT S+? *Author di tangkap komnas HAM*

Sasuke pun mulai berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Hum! Ooh, hum!"Naruto mengangguk-angguk saat Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu yang entah apa yang tengah dibicarakan dengan si Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai sesaat setelah selesai membisiki Naruto. Ia mengambil toples kue kering yang tadi dan mengunyah kue kering coklat tedy itu lagi.

"Ehehehe. Kapan kita belangkat, Cacu?"Naruto pun ikut menyeringai juga. Namun hanya seringaian gagal yang ia perlihatkan. Karena wajahnya yang sama sekali tidak pantas untuk menyeringai. Terlalu manis hanya sekedar dibilang menyeringai. Perbedaan menyeringai dengan tersenyum lebar itu sangat tipis bedanya. Sasuke pun mengerling Naruto nakal.

"Jadi?"tanya Sasuke menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi?"

"Chk! Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sembari menunggu keberangkatan kita?"tanya Sasuke menggoda Naruto. Dan Naruto yang polosnya itu pun menyeringai menggoda juga. Secara perlahan Naruto merubah senyumannya menjadi cengiran rubah miliknya.

"Hihihi."kikik Naruto.

"Ayo! Cepat buka, Dobe!"kata Sasuke tak sabaran. Naruto menyeringai. Ia membuka secara perlahan dan langsung membuat Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Dapat kita lihat jika Naruto yang wajahnya bersemu merah itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyuman malu-malu miliknya.

Mungkin para readers akan menghajar Author jika tidak meluruskan dibagian ini. Ada unsur-unsur negatif disini. Siapa yang melakukan ini? *Author kabur*.

"Bagaimana Teme? Kelen kan?"tanya Naruto saat ia memamerkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

"Wow! Jadi ini yang mau kau perlihatkan padaku, siang tadi? Ini namanya apa?"tanya Sasuke masih polos dan tidak mengerti dengan benda yang ada di tangan Naruto. Sasuke memencet salah satu tombol dari benda itu, dan benda itu langsung menyala. Naruto menyengir.

"Ehehe. Kata Toucan, ini namanya PSP. Toucan membelikannya di Toy Chop (Toy Shop) di kota Jakalta. Nalu gak tau tempatnya dimana. Habicnya, Toucan gak kaci tau!"cerocos Naruto sembari membiarkan Sasuke mengutak-atik benda bernama PSP itu. Naruto terus saja terkikik geli saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat bodoh dengan benda tersebut.

PSP yang masih terlihat kinclong tersebut, oleh Sasuke dipencet-pencet terus hingga mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi bip-bip aneh. Hingga secara tidak sadar ia menganggukkan kepala dan terlihat tertarik dengan benda itu.

"Aku akan meminta Tousan untuk membelikannya juga!"kata Sasuke mengembalikan benda itu ke tangan Naruto lagi. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak pellu. Cacu kan pelnah bilang, kalo cemua yang Nalu punya, adalah punya Cacu juga. Iya kan?"Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan cengirannya. Sasuke bergumam.

DOKTRIN MACAM APA ITU, SASUKEEEEEE? *teriak Author kesel*.

"Benar juga. Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Ini kan, benda yang baru Tousan Naru belikan. Memangnya tidak apa-apa?"Naruto berdiri dan berlari dengan semangat mengelilingi Sasuke yang masih terduduk di karpet lembut itu dengan semangat dan tertawa senang.

"Ahahaha. Tidak apa-apa Cacu! Nalu cenang, acalkan Cacu cenang! Ahahaha."kata Naruto yang masih setia dengan berlariannya mengelilingi Sasuke yang langsung sibuk memainkan PSP biru dengan stiker Real Madrid di belakang PSP-nya itu. Terdapat juga sebuah stiker kecil berwarna merah di bagian sisi PSP itu. Dan-ITUKAN PSP AUTHOR!

Haahh...

-SkipTime-

Jam 3 dini hari. Terlihat Sasuke yang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang yang telah dipersiapkannya. Ia pun membangunkan Naruto yang masih bergelung nyaman di kasurnya. Sedikit usil, Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto gemas.

Wajah Naruto imut sekali. Batin Sasuke yang semakin semangat mencubiti pipi Naruto.

"Naru! Ayo bangung!"kata Sasuke memelankan suaranya. Naruto mengerang malah menarik selimutnya agar lebih nyaman. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala.

"Dobe! Ingat! Kita harus menjalankan misi sekarang! Ayo cepat bangun!"kata Sasuke yang menarik selimut Naruto dan tentu saja itu membuat Naruto terbangun walaupun hanya seperempat nyawanya saja yang terkumpul.

Sasuke pun merapihkan penampilan bantal Naruto dengan handuk basah yang sudah Sasuke basahi dengan air vas bunga. Masa bodo. Yang penting Naruto bangun dan mereka harus menjalankan misi penting.

"Engg... Nalu macih ngantuk Cuke."gumam Naruto. Sasuke pun membelakangi Naruto sambil berjongkok.

"Maaf Naru. Kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, ini misi pertama kita. Ayo cepat Naru! Aku gendong!"kata Sasuke semangat sekali pagi itu. Naruto yang memang masih ngantuk itu menurut saja dan membiarkan Sasuke menggendongnya dan melompat dari jendela kamar Naruto. Naruto tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting adalah ia masih ngantuk dan tidur di punggung Sasuke.

**-ooo-**

"Jadi, aku mengumpulkan kalian disini, untuk berpura-pura mengamuk di Konoha! Tapi jangan sampai ada kerusakan di Konoha. Kalian mengerti?"

"Cih! Menyusahkan saja. Aku punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting daripada berakting and prabayar begini! Gue maunya Pascabayar!"kata salah satu pria berjenggot yang kita ketahui seorang Jinchuriki ekor empat. Si kakek Hoshi.

"Aku akan rapat bersama para tetua, nanti siang!"kata seorang bocah yang melipat tangannya di dada dan menampilkan wajah bosan. Ialah si Yagura. Jinchuriki ekor 3.

"Aku juga yo! Aku masih ada urusan dengan Aniki yo! Raikage memanggilku yo! Yeah!"kata Killer Bee. Si Jinchuriki ekor 8. Ia terlihat lelah dan mengantuk.

"Chk! Ada apa cih manggil-manggil Gaala kecini? Gaala kan macih ngantuk!"kata seorang bocah berambut merah delima itu sambil mengucek matanya yang berair. Ialah si Gaara. Bocah manis ini Jinchuriki ekor 1.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau mengumpulkan para Jinchuriki disini? Aku tidak sudi diperdaya olehmu!"kata pria yang memakai Yukata. Ia adalah Utakata si Jinchuriki ekor 6. Sejak tadi ia terus saja berdiri menatap Madara melotot tajam seakan-akan ia berkata melalui batin mereka.

Dan ada beberapa orang disana yang masih molor sambil berdiri alias ketiduran sambil berdiri di tempat itu.

"Cacu! Macih ngantuk."

"Hn!"

"Haahh... diam dan ikuti saja perkataanku! Ini masalah benar-benar penting! Mito-chan tidak boleh bertunangan hari ini!"kata Madara dengan wajah berapi-api. Bukan! Madara bukan Ben 10 yang bisa berubah jadi Alien Api! Maksudnya, Madara sangat bersemangat sekali. Hingga terdapat baground api-api di wajahnya.

E-eeh?

Kok, Madara. Si Madara. Nahlo? Ngapain dia ngumpulin Jinchuriki? Waah! Gaswat!

"Kalian bersiaplah! Kita akan berangkat setengah jam lagi!"kata Madara yang ngelengos entah kemana. Meninggalkan para Jinchuriki yang langsung tumbang. Alias bobo. Biarin aja si Madara. Ntar juga dibangunin sama dia. Batin mereka semua kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang kini saling bertatapan sengit.

Sasuke menatap tajam Gaara yang menatap Naruto dengan minat. Sasuke semakin melotot tajam saat Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto yang masih tidur dipangkuannya.

'Ngapain si bocah tengik itu mendekat?'batin Sasuke yang tidak nyadar diri. Kau juga bocah, Sasuke!

Gaara sudah berada di depan Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan menantang sekali. Suasana tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tegang. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam. Wajah mereka serius sekali hingga Naruto mulai terusik dengan hawa aneh itu.

"Eng... Cacu. Ada apa cih?"tanya Naruto sambil mengucek matanya yang merah dan berair. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto yang menggeliat di pangkuannya. Uh~Naruto menggeliat mirip banget sama anak kucing. Kamvret! TISSUE! MANA TISSUE?

"Celamat pagi, Nalu!"Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan tatapan mematikannya pada Gaara yang sama sekali tidak gentar menatap dengan tatapan menantang ke Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau? Pergi sana!"usir Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar bentakan Sasuke langsung bangun dan melihat kejadian apa yang membuat Sasuke emosi di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini. Dan Naruto langsung berbinar saat melihat di hadapannya sendiri. Dengan mata kepala dan mata kakinya sendiri, Naruto melihat Gaara yang tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"GAALAAAAAAA!"teriak Naruto langsung melompat dari pangkuan Sasuke dan memeluk Gaara. Sasuke menganga lebar.

"NARUTOOOOO! LEPASKAN DIA ATAU AKU AKAN MARAH!"Sasuke mengancam. Naruto otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung cemberut. Sedangkan Gaara menatap Sasuke ikutan cemberut.

"Nalu kan Cuma melepas lindu cama Gaala, Cacu! Dia itu cahabat Nalu! Nalu malah cama Cacu!"Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan buang muka kesal.

'Chk! Daripada Naruto yang marah, aku bakalan di putusin and dia bakalan lari kepelukan Gaara dan Gaara membawanya ke Suna! Dan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naru lagi! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADIIIII!'batin Sasuke yang frustasi sendiri. Ia mengutuk Madara karena berani-beraninya membawa Jinchuriki semprul itu kemari.

Tu-tunggu dulu. Jangan katakan jika 'Taicho' yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah Madara! Sialan! Madara memang pembawa kerusakan. Haahhh...

"Baiklah! Tapi jangan pelukan begitu dong! Kan aku jadi cemburu, Naru."kata Sasuke yang pikirannya sedang kalut. Ia berusaha mengingat kata-kata dalam sinetron seminggu yang lalu ia tonton, dan membuat Mikoto menangis sendu saat melihat sinetron itu. Haahhh...

Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Baik Cacu! Nalu tidak akan memeluk Gaala lagi. Oke?"Gaara seperti habis tersambar petir saat Naruto mengatakan itu.

'Patah hati lagi...'batin Gaara tersakiti. Nistanyaaaa...

**-ooo-**

Pagi itu. Disaat matahari pagi baru menampakkan dirinya. Para warga desa yang sibuk membereskan rumah mereka. Para ibu-ibu yang menjemur tatami yang terbuat dari jerami di depan rumah mereka. Para anak-anak yang sibuk mandi sambil bermain air di sungai pagi itu.

Para pria yang mencangkul sawah mereka. Dan beberapa ada yang sedang memetik buah-buahan yang sudah waktunya panen itu. Suasana ia terlihat berbeda dengan suasana dalam gedung Hokage yang masih dalam persiapan.

Lampion-lampion tergantung rapi. Beberapa spanduk terlihat menghiasi pinggir-pinggir jalan. Dan juga para manusia yang berlalu lalang di lapangan Kota Konoha.

"Ayo cepat!"

"Pasang dengan rapi!"

"Ha'i!"

"Jangan sampai rusak!"

"Ha'i!"

Suasana sangat sibuk sekali pagi itu. Bahkan tidak ada sama sekali yang terlihat bersantai-sanati saat itu. Acara pertunangan yang akan diadakan siang ini akan sangat meriah sekali. Namun berbeda sekali dengan suasana dalam kediaman Hashirama.

Terlihat suram sekali. Terlihat seorang pemuda terbaring di atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong. Bahkan terlihat sebuah lingkar hitam di bawah matanya. Pertanda bahwa lelaki itu tidak tidur semalaman dan entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu sekarang.

Hashirama Senju. Ia seperti seonggok tubuh tanpa nyawa. Ia bagaikan manusia tak punya roh. Banyak sekali lalat yang beterbangan di tubuh pemuda itu. Sudah seperti gelandangan yang tak pernah mandi. Pemuda itu pun bangun dan membuka jendelanya.

Cklek

Pemuda itu menatap matahari pagi masih dengan pandangan kosongnya.

"...aku kenapa?"gumam Hashirama. Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. 'aku kenapa?' sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan tidak mandi seharian. Bisa readers bayangkan betapa joroknya seorang Hashirama ini. Galau sih galau. Tapi jangan sampe gak mandi dong!

Semalam ia terus saja menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia memang sedih saat Mito akan bertunangan dengan Sandaime, tapi kenapa hatinya sangat merasa kosong? Ia butuh seseorang disampingnya. Ia butuh seseorang yang bisa mendengarkan segala ocehan tidak berguna miliknya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang selalu ada disampingnya.

Hashirama tersenyum getir. Ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia harus datang ke acara pertunangan itu. Biar bagaimana pun juga, Sandaime yang mengundangnya untuk hadir dalam pesta pertunangan itu. Ia harus loyal dalam permintaan Hokage walaupun ia mantan Kage.

-SkipTime-

Tok tok tok

"Aniki! Kenapa kau mandi lama sekali sih? Ini sudah terlalu siang untuk datang ke pesta pertunangan Sandaime!"kata Tobirama mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Hashirama dengan agak keras. Berharap kakaknya mendengarnya dan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan urusan kamar mandinya. Tobirama sempat berpikir jika kakaknya sedang bersemedi di dalam kamar mandi.

Cklek

"Chk! Cepat pakai pakaian itu!"perintah Tobirama saat sang kakak baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lesu. Tapi ia tidak memperdulikan itu, yang terpenting adalah ia harus menjemput Mito dari salon sejak sejam yang lalu. Ia berharap Mito tidak mengamuk saat ia datang terlambat. Tobirama keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Hashirama yang melihat pakaian yang disiapkan adiknya itu mengernyitkan alis. Kenapa pakaiannya sangat wah seperti ini? Sebenarnya yang bertunangan itu siapa sih? Batin Hashirama dan langsung saja memakainya. Ia terlalu malas untuk bertanya pada adiknya yang pasti akan dijawab dengan marah-marah tidak jelas karena ulahnya yang mandi terlalu lama.

Hey! Aku juga butuh berendam untuk meringankan kepalaku! Batin Hashirama sedikit cemberut.

**-ooo-**

Hari sudah agak sore dan tibalah acara pertunangan itu. Hashirama dan Tobirama terlihat berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju tengah kota untuk menghadiri acara pertunangan itu. Tobirama terlihat mengomel terus karena ia telah membuat seorang wanita menunggu selama satu setengah jam di salon karena anikinya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf pada Mito-chan! Kau juga aniki!"omel Tobirama yang berjalan cepat mendahului Hashirama.

Hashirama hanya terdiam saja. Ia hanya terdiam seribu bahasa saat melihat Mito yang betapa cantiknya memakai Yukata mahal nan indah itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit saat melihat Mito menampilkan wajah bahagia dan semu merah muda di pipinya.

Entah apa yang akan dilihatnya lagi saat ia sudah bertunangan dengan Sandaime. Mungkin Hashirama tidak akan sanggup melihat itu semua. Melihat Mito tersenyum manis dan berciuman dengan Sandaime. Hashirama hampir saja menjambak rambutnya dan berteriak 'TIDAAAAAAAKK!' di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Bisa hancur reputasinya sebagai perjaka keren.

"Aniki! Kenapa diam saja disitu? Cepat kemari!"teriak Tobirama di atas panggung yang sudah disediakan. Ia menatap bingung Hashirama yang terdiam seperti patung air mancur. Bahkan wajah Hashirama terlihat seperti orang terlilit utang. Dan Helooo~ Hashirama gak mungkin punya utang! Dia kan orang kaya di Konoha.

"Chk! Dasar manja! Ayo cepat!"Tobirama pun menyusul Hashirama dan menyeretnya untuk menaiki panggung dan seketika mereka berdua mendapatkan tepuk tangan meriah. Hashirama hampir saja memberikan kiss-bye ke para warga dengan alaynya.

"Ehem! Aniki, sikapmu!"tegur Tobirama yang hampir saja mencelupkan kakaknya di gunung kelud saking malunya melihat kakaknya yang lagi berdada-dada pada warga dengan bersalto-salto tidak jelas.

"Oke-oke! Maafkan aniki-mu ini yaa, Otouto."kata Hashirama menepuk-nepuk punggung Tobirama. Dan ia pun dipersilahkan untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Aniki! Kau nervous?"tanya Tobirama. Hashirama menoleh kesebelahnya dan menatap adiknya dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Kenapa harus nervous segala? Memangnya Hashirama mau debus?

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"Hashirama pun melihat-lihat pemandangan di hadapannya diamana para warga tengah menikmati acara ini dengan hikmad. Sejenak melupakan kegalauan yang menimpa dirinya. Tobirama berdiri dari kursinya.

"Akan aku ambilkan minum!"Hashirama semakin bingung. Kenapa adiknya tiba-tiba baik secara drastis begini? Dan juga para warga yang terus mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya. Ada apa sih? Batin Hashirama bingung.

Dan saat Hashirama akan berdiri menyusul adiknya yang mengambil minum saat terdengar sebuah alunan musik. Hashirama cengo. Ia melihat Mito naik ke atas panggung dengan bersama Hokage dan para tetua.

Waah! Aku sebagai tamu utama rupanya. Batin Hashirama menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil nyengir kuda. Apalagi saat menatap Mito yang berjalan dengan anggunnya. Uh~Hashirama pun langsung sibuk menatap Mito yang tampil sangat cantik hari ini. Tentu saja! Memangnya untuk apa lagi jika bukan karena hari spesial dirinya? Dan Hashirama pun pundung kembali.

Sandaime pun berjalan mendekati Hashirama dan menepuk pundaknya. Begitu juga dengan Mito yang mendekati Hashirama dengan wajah malu-malu cacing. Siapa yang tidak malu saat ditatap lelaki tampan macam Hashirama? Jih! Author jadi iriiiiiii...

"Selamat atas pertunangannya, Hashirama-san!"kata Sandaime.

Loh? Kok malah Hashirama yang dikasih selamat?

"Ehh? Tidak terbalik, Sandaime? Yang bertunangan kan anda."tanya Hashirama bingung.

Hening~

"A-ah! Yaa, terima kasih banyak. Tapi acara pertunanganku akan diadakan sebulan lagi. ASTAGA! KENAPA AKU BOCORKAN RAHASIAKU?!"teriak Sandaime keceplosan. Wajahnya bersemu dan langsung buang muka malu-malu.

"Lalu? Siapa yang bertunangan?"

Seluruh warga kompak menunjuk Hashirama yang langsung mendapat sebuah cengiran canggung dari Hashirama. Dan Tobirama datang dengan tergesa dan menghampiri kakaknya yang terlihat bingung.

"Ahaha. Maaf! Aku lupa memberitahu aniki, jika aniki sedang aku jodohkan! Hehe. Maaf-maaf!"Tobirama pun menepuk-nepuk bahu kakaknya lumayan keras untuk meninggalkan rasa canggung kakaknya yang terlihat kikuk sekarang.

"Lalu? Siapa mempelaiku?"

"..."

"..."

Was wes wos was wes wos

Dan para warga sibuk berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Hashirama tidak percaya. Hashirama bertambah bingung dan menatap adiknya yang mengangkat bahunya pertanda tidak tau.

Ting!

'Ja-jangan-jangan...'

Hashirama dengan refleks menatap sambil meremas tangan Mito erat. Dan seketika Mito langsung bertambah malu saat di tatap intens oleh Hashirama dengan tatapan mesumnya. Waahh! Kejutan yang luar biasa, otouto! Batin Hashirama yang langsung berlari dengan slow motion ke arah Mito.

"Come to papa~"teriak Hashirama seraya membuka tangannya lebar-lebar berharap Mito akan datang kepelukannya. Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi-

"A-pa?"sebuah suara membuat Hashirama menghentikan aksi gilanya dan menatap seseorang yang telah mengganggu acaranya itu. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang berkeringat hebat di atas panggung itu.

"TIDAAAAAAAAKK?! MITO-CHAN TIDAK BOLEH BERTUNANGAN DENGAN KAKEK TUA INI?!"teriak pemuda itu yang ternyata adalah Madara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk muka Hashirama murka. Sejak kapan Mito mau dijodohkan dengan Hashirama? Madara tidak terima.

"MITO-CHAN CUMA MILIK GUE?! MINNA?! SERAAAAAANG?!"teriakMadara sinting dan langsung keluarlah para Bijuu berbaris rapi di depan pintu gerbang Konoha.

GGRRRRRR

GGRRRRRRRR

Desisan para Biju pun membuat para warga merinding.

"I-I-ICHIBI! Shu-Shukaku!"

"NI-NI-NI-NIBIIII?!"

"S-S-SANBI?!"

"YONBIIIII!"

"K-K-K-K-KY-KYU-KYU-KYUBI!"

"HAAAHH? KYUBIIIIIIIIIIIIII?"teriak para warga kaget.

"Chk! Aku malac melakukan ini. Aku kan macih kecil, belum ngelti pelang-pelangan."kata salah satu Bijuu itu.

Hening~

"..."

"..."

"..."

OI-OI! Jangan bilang, para Bijuu juga masih Chibi?

"Aku juga. Aku mau mainan boneka cantet cama Ichibi! Iya kan? Chukaku (Shukaku)?"

"Chk! Aku macih belucaha untuk tidul, Nibi! Kau belmain belcama Canbi caja."

"Ihh! Kok gitu cih? Aku tidak mau belmain Ail belcama Canbi. Icobu (Isobu) cukanya main ail. Aku kan gak cuka ail."

"Chk! Kalau gitu, main cama Yonbi aja."

"Gak mau! Nanti boneka Cantet aku di bakal cama Congoku (Songoku). Dia itu cuka main api!"

"Aih! Tau ah! Aku mau tidul!"

"GOBIIII! Aku haluc belmain dengan ciapa?"

"..."

"Oi! Kokuo! Aku beltanya padamu, tauk! Iiihhh~Lokubi (Rokubi)! Ayo main denganku!"

"Tidak! Aku haruc mandi cekalang. Badanku bellendil (berlendir) teluc. Kau belmain belcama Nanabi caja."

"Chk! Aku tidak bica telbang. Chomei-chan telbang-telbang teluc cih. Gimana mau mainnya?"

"Kalau begitu dengan Kulama caja!"

"TIDAK MAAUUUUU?! DIA JAHAAAAAATT?!"

"Aku tidak jahat kok! Aku kan cekalang jadi anak baik-baik. Buktinya, cekalang, aku tidak mengamuk kan?"

"..."

"..."

"Chk! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! CEPAT SERANG SEKARANG?!"teriak Madara frustasi. Ia lupa jika para Bijuu masih dibawah umur and masih bau kencur untuk disuruh berperang. Chk! Dasar gila! Sekarang, siapa yang seharusnya di jebloskan ke Komnas HAM, HAH? *hajared*.

Para warga cengo. Bahkan Hashirama termasuk sang Hokage sendiri bingung. Apa sih yang mau dilakukan sama Madara?

"Ka-KAWAAAIIIIIII?!"teriak para warga yang lansung berlarian ke luar lapangan konoha untuk mencubit para Bijuu unyu yang entah apa yang lakukan disini?

"Chk! MEREKA IT-"

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu lakukan, Madara?"tanya Sandaime bingung. Begitu juga dengan Hashirama yang menatap para Bijuu dengan tatapan antiknya itu. Siapa sangka, jika Madara yang katanya IQ-nya menyamai Shikamaru, bisa sebodoh ini?

"Chk! Aku akan menghancurkan pertunangan ini, dengan menggunakan mereka! Tapi aku lupa jika mereka masih bau kunyit dibandingkan kencur. Sialan!"Madara pun menatap tajam Hashirama tajam.

"E-ehh? Kenapa Madara-chan mau menghancurkan pertunangan sendiri? Memangnya Madara-chan tidak cinta, dengan Aniki-ku?"tanya Tobirama sambil cemilin Dorayaki yang ia dapat entah darimana.

"APA?!"teriak mereka berdua heboh sekali.

Madara shock dan Hashirama melotot. Yang bertunangan disini siapa sih?

"Loh? Bu-bukannya aku akan bertunangan dengan Mito-chan?"tanya Hashirama ragu-ragu. Ia berdoa dengan sangat saat detik itu. Semoga yang dipikirkannya saat ini bukanlah kenyataan.

"Ti-TIDAK MUNGKIN?! AKU TIDAK SUDI BERTUNANGAN DENGAN KAKEK TUA CABUL SEPERTI DIA?!"teriak Madara bertambah murka dan pusing. Siapa yang tidak kaget jika seharusnya Madara menculik Mito dan membawanya pergi dari Konoha untuk kawin lari, tapi, malah dia sendiri yang dijodohkan. Lebih parahnya lagi dengan kakek tua renta dukun cabul seperti Hashirama lagi? Siapa yang mau?

Madara mungkin akan pilih-pilih Same atau Uke jika dia sendiri GAY. Entah bagaimana jika mereka sedang malam pertama, jika umumnya seorang kakek bekerja lambat mengalahkan seekor siput sekalipun, saat mereka sedang melakukan pekerjaan malam pertama itu. Madara tidak habis pikir. Ini rencana siapa sih? *Author kabur*

"Ma-Madara..."gumam Hashirama yang entah kenapa hatinya malah beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih sakit dari ia menhadiri pertunangan ini. Apa yang ia rasakan ini jauh lebih sakit. Bahkan Hashirama hampir tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik saat Madara mengatakan itu padanya.

'Ke-kenapa... hatiku sangat... sakit?'Hashirama memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Matanya mulai kosong. Ia menatap Madara dengan tatapan kosong. Tobirama yang melihat kakaknya terlihat sempoyongan itu segera menahan tubuh kakaknya. Ia menatap Madara dengan pandangan tidak percaya kepada Madara.

"Ma-Madara-chan! Kenapa kau berkata kasar seperti itu?"Sandaime pun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kesalahpahaman ini terlalu berlebihan. Ia menatap Mito dengan tatapan memohon untuk menjelaskan permasalahan yang tak kunjung berhenti ini. Mito pun mengerti dan menengahi Hashirama dan Madara yang masih bersitegang itu.

"Aku tidak bertunangan dengan Hashirama-kun. Aku hadir di pesta pertunangan ini untuk menampilkan tarian yang aku latih selama berbulan-bulan. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku tampil di depan umum! Dan kalian berdua merusaknya!"kata Mito yang malah ngambek. Sang Hokage semakin frustasi.

"Huh!"Madara pun buang muka kesal dan hendak pergi dari panggung itu saat sebuah tangan menahannya. Madara terkejut.

"Lepaskan tanga-Mmhhp!"

"Astaga! Adegan panas! Minggir! Aku mau muntah!"kata Mito yang segera pergi dari panggung untuk muntah sepuasnya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat adegan panas itu. Apalagi, bintangnya adalah para lelaki.

Hal yang tidak terduga sama sekali. Saat dimana Hashirama menarik tangan Madara dan mencium Madara tepat dibibirnya. Tobirama menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Karena ia merasa kurang ajar jika melihat kakaknya berciuman dengan orang lain. Biar bagaimana pun juga, Hashirama Senju adalah kakak yang paling berharga dan ia hormati sekali.

"Mmmh hhnn"

Dan rupanya, ciuman itu berlangsung semakin memanas. Sandaime yang menyaksikan dengan mata kepala sendiri itu hampir saja mencolok matanya sendiri karena tidak sanggup menutup kelopak matanya. Matanya terlalu bersemangat menatap kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

"Kau brengsek!"decak Madara kesal. Hashirama tersenyum puas saat melihat semburat merah muda di pipi Madara. Ia sekarang yakin, jika Madara punya perasaan terhadapnya.

"Masih mengelak, jika kau tidak mau bertunangan denganku? Hmm?"tanya Hashirama menggoda Madara. Madara bertambah malu. Sebenarnya, selama ini, ia selalu merasakan semilir perasaan aneh di dadanya jika dekat-dekat dengan Hashirama. Dan perasaan itu sangat hangat. Sehingga, Madara selalu menempel pada Hashirama. Dan sekarang ia mengerti akan perasaan aneh itu.

"Huh!"Madara buang muka. Dan itu semakin membuat Hashirama semakin semangat menggoda Madara. Ia menyenggol badan Madara dengan genit dan menampilkan tatapan mesumnya.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, loh."wajah Madara semakin memerah dan karena kesal digoda oleh Hashirama, ia pun mendorong Hashirama agar menjauh darinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat!"namun Hashirama tidak mau berhenti mendekati Madara. Ia malah menarik pinggang Madara sebagai pendekatan kepada Madara.

"Jadi?"

"Chk! Aku tidak mencintaimu, BAKA! Lepaskan tangan kotormu!"kata Madara yang mulutnya masih pedas seperti biasa. Hashirama yang sudah biasa dengan cacian dari Madara itu tersenyum setan. Ia memeluk Madara dari belakang dan menumpangkan kepalanya di pundak Madara.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau membalas ciumanku?"pertanyaan itu membuat Madara tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ia mencubit perut Hashirama dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya malu sekali. Hashirama pun tertawa renyah dan memeluk Madara erat. Begitu juga dengan Madara yang membenamkan wajahnya dileher Hashirama.

Dan kali ini, Madara dan Hashirama mulai mengetahui akan suatu hal yang penting.

"Jangan mengabaikan sebuah perasaan hangat yang kau rasakan di hati kecilmu dengan seseorang. Karena sesungguhnya, kau menyukai orang itu hingga kau tidak bisa lepas dari dirinya"

**~END~**

Hehe~

Fic HashiMada pertama Author!

Kasih tepuk tangan dong!

Plok plok plok plok

Ehem! Terima kasih untuk para readers yang bersedia membaca cerita amburadul saya! Arigatou gozaimasu! Untuk Ghina-chan! BACALAH! Muehehe...

Ohh ya!

Kasih kritik dan sarannya yaa, readers. Supaya saya bisa memperbaiki lebih bagus lagi. Dan apabila banyak review, siapa tau saya akan membuatkan sekuel-nya! Hehehe...

Sekali lagi! Terima kasih banyak! Mohon maaf jika kurang humor-nya.

**-ooo-**

**~Omake~**

"Jadi... kemana kita akan bulan madu?"tanya Hashirama pada Madara yang sibuk menghitung jumlah kaki semut yang berjalan rapi di depannya. Madara langsung memanas.

"BAKA?! KITA MASIH TUNANGAN, DASAR PIKUN?!"teriak Madara sejadi-jadinya di depan muka Hashirama. Sedangkan Hashirama hanya tersenyum mesum dan menarik pinggul Madara agar duduk di pangkuannya.

"Cih! Dulu kau sering mengomeliku jika aku bilang kau MESUM! Tapi kenyataannya, KAU MEMANG MESUM?!"teriak Madara lagi saat Hashirama menggendongnya dan membawanya entah kemana.

"Khukhukhu. Aku ingin malam pertama kita di atas patung Hokage. Malam kedua kita di di gedung Hokage. Malam ketiga kita di gedung akademi. Malam keempa-"

"KAKEK TUA KEPARAAAAAAAATT?!"teriak Madara frustasi berat.

**-ooo-OWARI-ooo-**

**Review?**


End file.
